


Ride you all night long

by totorox92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Did you think I was joking?, Inanimate Object Porn, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naruto gets fucked by the swing from in front of the academy, Naruto is about 10, Other, POV Inanimate Object, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Shota, Why Did I Write This?, seriously, the fucking swing you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorox92/pseuds/totorox92
Summary: Swing-kun has been ridden by lots of children over the years as he sat in front of the Konoha Ninja Academy. Now it's time to return the favor.





	Ride you all night long

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by a post on the Naruto Fanfiction Subreddit a long ass time ago. Ninja Pickup Lines; it also prompted Secrets of the Gentle Fisting. But mostly, I decided that this needed to be written because I haven't been able to find really *weird* shit in this fandom. Haryy Potter has Hogwarts Castle x Giant Squid. Now, we have... this.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

The swing outside Konoha’s Ninja Academy creaked mournfully in the intermittent wind of the early evening. Like just about everything wooden in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it had been made by Hashirama Senju, decades ago during the founding of the Village. As such, it was ever so faintly sentient, imbued with an echo of the mind of its maker. It dreamed, thinly; it was a long way from the tree it had originally been, cut and shaped and left to hang for years and years. But children would sit on it, ninja children, with the flicker of life burning in their chakra coils, and during those times the swing would wake, just the tiniest bit.

It had been storing the energy, hoarding it, for no reason in particular. Not many children used the swing, actually, for the faint leaching made their bottoms a little sore and numb. Swing-kun thought he might have a use for it now, a dim memory of one particular bottom percolating in its woody circuits.

A perfect ass, round and firm and bubble-butt fuckable. Belonging to one particular boy, one… Uzumaki Naruto. A very sad boy. A very lonely boy, shunned by the rest of the Village, and left so often to sit alone on Swing-kun’s plank, to clutch at Swing-kun’s ropes, and gift Swing-kun with radiant chakra.

A trickle of that chakra began to circulate through its grain, through the wood and up the ropes, which began to unknot themselves from the sturdy branch above. Swing-kun hit the ground with a thunk, its ropes reaching forward like lethargic tentacles. It had been feeling particularly stiff and alone recently; perhaps that bottom, and the boy it was attached to, wouldn’t mind a little company...

Naruto was sitting in his bed, trying not to let any tears escape. He had been eating ramen at Ichiraku’s when a kid he didn’t know had come in with his dad. They hadn’t said anything disparaging, hadn’t even noticed him really, but it had been obvious how much they loved each other, how close they were.

A few drops of water snuck out from under his eyelids, and he rubbed them away with the back of his hand hastily. He just wanted a hug, some positive physical contact. Was that too much to ask for? Couldn’t he get a pat on the head once, rather than the back of someone’s hand?

Actually, it sort of felt like he was being hugged right now, like the blanket was heavier than it should be. Before he knew quite what was happening something soft and thready started to slide up his leg. Naruto startled and threw off the blanket, revealing Swing-kun, who was already starting to caress the blond’s thighs.

“What the hell?”, Naruto blurted out, confusion warring for pride of place in his mind with the urge to laugh at the tickling sensation of the rope.

Swing-kun of course had no mouth, and only a very limited ability to hear, but it could feel the boy’s movements and interpreted them, correctly, as mild distress.

The ropes hastened in their climb up Naruto’s body, pausing only for a moment to rub with increased pressure on his delightful ass before continuing to encircle him. The ninja in training was starting to get a little worried, the feeling of the rope over his pajamas and bare skin was a little like a snake. Was the swing trying to tie him up?!

He hurriedly threw off a few of the coils of rope, swatting at Swing-kun like a spider.

Swing-kun wasn’t hurt of course, except emotionally, and his ropes started to droop sadly at Naruto’s rejection, halting their gentle massage of the boy’s stomach and sliding off.

Naruto saw how Swing-kun recoiled from his distaste and wilted a little in sympathy. It had only been trying to give him a hug.

“Oh! No, sorry, it’s just, it felt weird. I don’t mind.”, he looked away, a small flush creeping on his face, “You can keep hugging me, if you want.”

Heartened by the lack of struggling, the swing resumed his slow creep up Naruto’s body. His coils rubbed against the young blond in pulsing waves as they crept higher up his stomach, the fraying ends dipping under Naruto’s sleeping shirt to caress his chest and tease his nipples. Naruto giggled and wriggled at the slight tickling sensation, and hesitantly reached out a hand to pet the rope.

As their play continued Naruto’s breath began to come a little heavier, the soft stroking of the rope filling his head with unfamiliar feelings. One of Swing-kun’s ropes shifted position to coil around Naruto’s crotch, rubbing along his juvenile member and up his crack. The pressure was just firm enough to stimulate the little pricklet through Naruto’s boxers, and he gasped a little in surprise.

He had thought that his good friend the swing was just trying to cheer him up, like a friend, or even a parent, giving him a hug as best it could. This felt different though, and he didn’t know what it meant. Did all dads hug their kids this way?

Swing-kun wanted more, and the ends of his coils, formerly tickling Naruto’s increasingly sensitive nipples pushed at the boy’s shirt to expose his well tanned chest to the air. The ninja training Naruto got at the Academy everyday was just starting to have noticeable effects on the child’s physique, an increase in the tone and definition of his muscles, just enough that major muscles groups could be picked out and gently stroked with the slightly fluffy ends of Swing-kun’s ropes.

Naruto’s head began to feel hot and muddled, the rising hormones of his burgeoning puberty beginning to make themselves felt. His hips hitched forward into the increasing pressure of the ropes, the sensation frustratingly diffused by his clothes still in the way.

Well, it seemed like the swing wanted to take off his clothes anyway so..

The young boy pushed gently at the ropes to get them to stop, allowing him to shrug off his sleeping shirt and toe his pants a little lower down his hips to expose more of his frog print boxers. Swing-kun didn’t hesitate to take advantage, sliding his ropes up Naruto’s pants and pulling them down further till the tent in the pre-teen’s underwear was completely exposed.

Naruto pouted cutely in confusion as Swing-kun’s ropes began to squirm closer to his erect member. He had woken up in the morning hard a few times, but it generally went away after a little while. He had never considered playing with it before, or that it might be anything other than a nuisance. As the swing’s frayed ends began to dust over his dick though, he gasped in sudden pleasure.

Swing-kun felt the thrum in Naruto’s chakra as he reacted to the stimulation and seized the opportunity. His ropes had been wriggling their way up the boy’s body for several minutes now, getting into position, and with a mighty heave they pulled tight, forcing Naruto into an arch as his arms were bent back and his legs pulled apart.

Being made partly of rope, Swing-kun was pretty good with knots, and the stretch in the blond ninja’s limbs should be just shy of uncomfortable. Indeed, while Naruto was surprised at the sudden shift, the feeling of Swing-kun’s coils close about his arms and legs, pulling him tight and firm, felt pretty nice. He was terribly embarrassed though, for the position left his crotch completely exposed and prevented him from even the possibility of fighting off the animate playground equipment’s advances… not that he wanted to.

One of Swing-kun’s ropes looped itself up through the leg-hole of Naruto’s boxers and out the top, pausing only briefly to slide teasingly against his hairless balls before popping out the top and curling backward, tugging his underwear completely off and revealing the blond’s throbbing prick. Despite being not quite old enough to produce proper semen a tiny pearl of liquid glimmered at his cockslit, teasing at the sweet nectar that lay inside the boy’s loins. Swing-kun looped a coil of rope around the immature penis and began to milk gently, pulsing contractions up Naruto’s length to pull more precum from him. The boy’s foreskin slid back and forth across the head of his cock, exposing the intensely sensitive virgin flesh within to the cool night air and wrenching another nearly pained whimper from him.

Swing-kun was a very considerate lover though, and held back from giving young Naruto a full orgasm just yet, wrapping with constrictive pressure around the base of the boy’s dick and the top of his testicles to hold back the imminent explosion until the time was right. Another coil of rope nestled itself right into Naruto’s ass crack, sliding over the previously untouched rosebud there with a delicious friction. The loose ends of Swing-kun’s ropes tickled and teased at the young ninja’s erect, bright pink nipples, exciting the tender flesh and pushing Naruto ever closer to the brink.

Swing-kun’s ropes shifted, letting a single length lie across Naruto’s chest both to hold him in place more securely and to begin stimulating his nipples with a harder pressure from the rough slide of the rope across their delicate peaks. The loose ends traveled lower, and as a particularly firm squeeze from the coil around his cock pulled down his foreskin they began to tickle his glans with a feather light caress.

This proved to be too much for Naruto, and his mind whited out from pleasure. It felt like a hook embedded deep in his core was pulling something out of him, a delightful pressure that built and built until he could do nothing but scream it out, a wave exploding from his privates and rolling across his skin, rebounding and colliding until every nerve was on fire and the only thing he could focus on was the desperate twitching and throbbing as his cock tried to cum but only managed to squeeze out a single pathetic drop of glistening clear fluid.

It felt like every bone in his body had turned to rubber, as if the only thing holding him up was Swing-kun’s ropes. Naruto desperately wanted to simply fall asleep, but was distracted by the firm but insistent pressure lingering at his ass.

While he had been distracted, Swing-kun had repositioned himself. The surge of chakra released by the boy’s dry orgasm had rushed through his long empty xylem and pushed the sap to new life, surging and pooling in the aged coils. The energy pushed forth new growth, one particular growth in particular, a long, smooth, nearly polished branch, devoid of leaves of twigs, straight and firm and faintly throbbing.

Swing-kun had actually been used as a sex swing, once, a long time ago, by a pair of randy Chunin instructors with a bit of an exhibition fetish. They had snuck into the academy grounds in the middle of the night and made passionate love atop of Swing-kun, and he thought he remembered what to do…

Liquid, lots of liquid, to ease passage. Sap, thin and sticky and slippery oozed out of the grain of the shaft. It throbbed, eager to dive into… something. But where? Surely Naruto, delightful as he might be, didn’t have any openings that Swing-kun could fit into…

Or maybe he did! The probing of the wooden member found a spot that gave, that opened and accepted its searching. A moist heat surrounded Swing-kun’s special branch and he thrummed with pleasure at the feeling.

Naruto, in turn, wriggled uncomfortably at the foreign intrusion. He had never felt anything in his bum before, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. It didn’t hurt or anything, but the feel of slippery hardness sliding through his ring was very odd. The tiny imperfections in the wood rubbed against the sides of his opening and tingled… pleasantly. It was starting to feel, sort of nice, actually. The movement reminded him of when Swing-kun had milked his little dickie, the rhythmic pulse of the coils around his member replaced by the rhythmic thrust of the branch in his ass. It was like at echo of the feeling was growing inside him pressing outwards rather than squeezing inwards, and his cock was once again at full hardness, still glimmering with the sperm-less liquid slowly dripping from his slit.

Then, Swing-kun brushed against something in his rectum and all of a sudden it felt _very_ good.

Naruto gasped and writhed, his boy-hole clenching down with a lewd squelch on Swing-kun’s branch. The wooden entity paused, relishing the flickering flare of chakra that had accompanied the sudden tightness, and with the next push into the boy’s ass deliberately bumped the same spot.

The blond’s cock jerked sharply, a much larger bead of precum leaking from his small length as his prostate was stimulated. The feeling shot right from his ass to the tips of his toes and all the way to his head, making his hair stand on end even as he shuddered with pleasure.

Swing-kun noticed the increased movement and tightened his hold on the boy, ropes wrapping harder around Naruto’s extremities to keep him from wriggling, even as the swing’s thrusts began to pick up speed. The extra chakra filled Swing-kun’s wood near to bursting, and the branch in the boy’s ass swelled commensurately.

The Last Uzumaki whined at the feeling of increased pleasure; it felt as if all of his insides were being replaced by Swing-kun, as if the swing could never really leave him again or else he would be left hollow. The heat in his hole was bruning him from the inside out, a repetitive flicker of flame that threatened to consume his mind. He wanted to grab something, anything, wanted to hold Swing-kun closer, but his arms simply strained ineffectually against the constraining ropes still holding him tightly. The coarse hemp bit into his soft skin gently as Swing-kun tightened his hold ever so slowly.

The swing was not unaffected by the rising heat of their lovemaking. The chakra pouring into his wood was maddening; he had no outlet for it anymore. If he grew his branch any larger he would split the little boy in half, and he would not hurt the precious child if he could avoid it. The energy of life itself coursed through his woody veins, sap quickened to expansive growth… He lost control.

Warm fluid surged into Naruto’s ass, making him feel impossibly full. The sap was sticky and thick and filled him up like hot chocolate on a cold day, searing outward from inside his skin as his belly swelled like a balloon. The pressure inside his boypussy was too great to bear, too great to withstand, and as it continued to flow up his channel deeper into his core it felt like a river of silk gliding across his prostate. He couldn’t help but follow Swing-kun’s orgasm with his own, pearlescent spurts of boy juice squirting out of his throbbing shaft. His hole clenched as his dick throbbed, forcing spurts of Swing-kun’s goopy sap all across the wood and the ropes coiled around his arms and legs. Naruto sobbed with the force of his cumming as the waves of pleasure soared ever higher, rolling through every part of his body as his ass clenched one final time and his eyes closed in total exhaustion.

 

When Naruto awoke several hours later to a cold and empty bed he had to suppress the urge to cry. Had it all been a dream? It had seemed so vivid at the time, as if he was really being loved by someone, touched by someone… As he rolled over the sudden soreness of his asshole and overfull sensation still rolling in his guts brought a wince, and then a smile to his face. He nuzzled his little blond head into his pillow and took a deep breath, the heady scent of freshly cut wood and green flowing sap.

As he finally sat up and threw back the soiled covers of his bed he walked gingerly to the bathroom with sapping leaking from his puffy pucker and a smile on his face, for he knew, whatever might happen in the future, even if Swing-kun never visited him again, he would be happy, for he would know that someone loved him.


End file.
